New York Wedding
by brittana11
Summary: A sequel to Riding off. Brittany and Santana are in New York, will they get married and how will the glee club take the news.


**So I got some reviews wanting a sequel to Ride Off. I decided I might as weel just to see what would happen. when I started wrtint this I had no idea what I was going so I hope you all enjoy. As previous stated I can't write smut or sex scenes to save my life at least I think. Their generally either rushed or lacking in detail so I just left it out of this story jumping over the honeymoon.**

**New York Wedding**

"Britt, please tell me we are finally in New York." Santana breathed as close as she could to Brittany's ear with them both wearing helmets.

She felt like she had been sitting on the back of Britt's motorcycle for days. Her legs ached and every time Brittany took a turn she thought for sure they would die. If it weren't for the fact that she really loved the girl she was currently squeezing the hell out of she would have hitch hiked home a long time ago. This was agonizing sitting watching her life flash before her eyes every two seconds. Now she remembered why she despised this death machine and promised herself when they got back to Lima if she lived that long she'd never get on another one again.

"We're almost there. You know you could open your eyes and see for yourself." Brittany shouted shaking her head at her fiancée/girlfriend soon to be wife's actions.

"If I open my eyes then I'll start to freak out and then we really will die." Santana said tightening her grip around the blonde's waist.

"K just hold on tight and I'll tell you when we get there." Brittany chuckled speeding up trying to get to their hotel faster.

Brittany gasped when she drove over Brooklyn bridge. She loved this. Santana riding on the back on her cycle and being in New York. It had taken them a day and a half to arrive as it had started to rain when they were in Pennsylvania and Santana had forced her to stop. Not that she disagreed riding in the rain without rain gear wasn't her idea of fun either though she knew that Santana's reasons were cause she didn't want to die in the rain.

They would be getting married in a few hours at the court house. Santana had set it all up the night before they left and even gotten them the penthouse suite at the Hilton. If Brittany had to guess it was probably around noon so she navigated though the streets looking for their hotel.

**0000000000000000000**

"San hurry up we still have to catch a cap there." Brittany shouted into the bathroom.

"Well I have to redo my hair as your wonderful bike always ruins it." Santana shouted back. "And you'd better not have changed out of your gear."

"You look amazing," Brittany said kissing her girl on the forehead when the Latina finally came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a small mini dress that barely covered her vagina and showed a lot of cleavage. Brittany's jaw dropped and was wide eyed.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Santana said practically drooling over the black leather tight jacket and pants that the blonde was wearing.

Brittany held out her arm and Santana took it. Brittany lead her out the door and down to the lobby. After getting them a cab Brittany put an arm around the Latina's shoulders and pulled her in close to them. She snuggled in close to the blonde clinging onto her shirt. Both girls were happier than they had been. They were in New York less than an hour away from being married.

No one apart from perhaps the glee club knew what they were up to. They had told their parents that they were at Quinn's on Friday and then were going camping. At least that's what they told Brittany's parents, Santana's they didn't have to tell anything as they were in LA for two weeks. Even though their parents probably wouldn't be happy about this they could care less. Santana wanted to be able to say that Brittany was hers and always would be and Brittany just liked that she'd be able to call Santana her wife if also didn't hurt that she now knew that the Latina would never leave her.

"Here we are," Santana said getting out of the cab.

"Here we are," Brittany sighed looking over at her girl. "You ready honey." she asked lifting up their entwined hands kissing each of Santana's knuckles.

"Yes baby I am." Santana said smiling at her before leading her in the court house.

They only had to wait for ten minutes to be called into the justice of the peace. Brittany waited next to the judge for Santana to walk down the aisle. She was starting to get nervous, her palms were sweaty and she was starting to hyperventilate until she saw Santana. Just seeing her girl walk down the aisle towards her made her heart flutter. When Santana reached her she held out her hand and the Latina gladly took it facing the judge. Santana smiled wide when she walked down the aisle towards Brittany. They turned to the judge when she reached Brittany both beaming huge smiles at him.

"Here we are to marry these two young ladies to each other. If anyone has any objections to their marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace." the judge paused waiting for someone to say something when no one did he continued. "They have opted to say their own vows, Santana you first."

"Brittany you are the love of my life. I have loved you since the first day I saw you in that sandbox. I know that I messed up for a long time, but I'm here today to tell you that I promise to love you for the rest of my life and I will spent forever making it up to. I will always take care of you and protect you whatever you need I'll do. I love you my soul mate." Santana said taking out a simple single diamond ring that was understated and putting it on Brittany's finger.

"Now it's your turn Brittany," the judge said.

"Santana I have loved you forever since you came and save me from those mean boys. I never want to spend another day of my life without you. You are my everything. I can't wait for us to official start our lives together. Your my soul mate and I promise to treat you well and protect you." Brittany said putting a simple silver ring on Santana's finger.

"Do you Brittany S. Pierce take-"

"I do," Brittany shouted causing Santana to laugh.

"Okay do you Santana Maria Lopez take Brittany-"

"I do," Santana cut him off.

"Fine I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss your bride." the judge said throwing his hand up in the air.

Brittany grabbed Santana and kissed her hard and passionately. Pulling away they stared at each other for a few seconds before walking down the aisle for the first time as wives. Their hands intertwined and they left court house beaming. Neither one could actually believe that they had did it. They were married and nothing and no one could separate them now. Not their parents, not college no matter what one did the other would be there too.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00**

"Hold up San," Brittany said sweeping Santana off her feet and carrying her bridal style across the thrush hold.

"Well Mrs. Lopez-Pierce what are you going to do with me not that we're married?" Santana innocently asked smirking.

"Fuck you till you can't walk straight," Brittany said throwing her on the bed.

Brittany ripped off Santana's dress drinking in the amazing body of her wife's body. While Brittany was drooling over her wife, Santana began to take off Brittany's gear. Once Santana had her wife in only her underwear as well she too just stared at her wife's body. They both ran their hands over each other's abs. Teasing each other for the next hour they both were so aroused that it was only a matter in minutes before one or both of them fell apart.

Several hours later Santana lay in Brittany's arms both exhausted from their activities. Santana nuzzled closer into her wife's side and Brittany chuckled squeezing her tighter to her never wanting to let go.

Quinn had call them several times, but Santana had thrown both their phones across the room so neither one of them could answer without getting out of bed which they didn't want to. Brittany felt a little bad for not answer, but Santana made her forget all of that.

"I love you wifey." Brittany says kissing Santana.

"I love you too wife." Santana yawns.

They fell asleep in each other arms getting all tangled up in each other's limbs and the sheets.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00**

"I don't wanna go back can't we just stay here." Santana whined not only did she not want to ride on that motorcycle again, but she didn't want her one night honeymoon to end.

"Yes we do babe, if you skip another day of school Figgins will call your mother." with that Santana jumped on the bike. "Well it looks like someone doesn't want to upset their mother." Brittany laughed.

"Shut up and take me home honey." Santana grumbled grabbing a hold of her wife.

"Two question yours or mine and do we tell the rents?" Brittany asked kicking the bike into gear.

"Your and not yet. They'll just freak out no need to drop that bomb until they want us to spend more than one day apart." Santana said smiling thinking of how shocked everyone will be.

They finally got back to Lima around ten at night on Sunday. Brittany pulled into her driveway both of them exhausted. She snuck Santana up to her room, hoping that her mother wouldn't come in as she was still suppose to be at Quinn's until tomorrow. They didn't even bother taking off their clothes just fell asleep on the comforter right next to each other. Santana snuggled deep into Brittany.

**00000000000000000000000**

"Quinn you haven't been able to get a hold of them?" Rachel asked in disbelief. None of the New Directions had talked each other over the weekend so the hot topic was wither Brittany and Santana had actually gone through with getting married if Quinn was right.

"No there was no answer from them all weekend. I'm going to kill Santana when I see them." Quinn huffed.

"Calm down Quinn I'm sure that they didn't actually get married after more likely Brittany just wanted to go to some zoo or something." Sam reassured everyone and for the moment they all agreed.

"Fuck, how can you all be so thick? They most defiantly got married or at least got engaged." Puck said right before the two girls in questions did come in.

Santana was clinging onto Brittany's arm as they walked in, in the same clothes they had been wearing on Friday. Quinn could tell that something was different about the two girls, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't until she did a double take when she noticed Santana smiling that she thought they must have gotten married. After all she had never seen Santana so happy.

Brittany was all smiles. Here she was walking in school officially married to her girlfriend. She was now a Lopez-Pierce and no one could separate them now no matter what. Her only concern was what the glee kids would think of them getting married. She could tell by how tightly Santana was clinging onto her that she was also worried about what they thought about their marriage. No matter what her wife said she knew that she cared about what the glee club thought.

"What the fuck have you two been doing over this weekend? Why the fuck didn't you answer either one of your phones?" Quinn shouted.

"Well you see," Santana stammered, "we drove to New York."

"And we got married." Brittany shouted holding up her left hand.

There was a collective gasp as everyone took in the information.

"I can't believe you fucking went through with it. I thought that maybe you'd head there to get married, but I never thought that you'd actually go through with it." Quinn shouted. She couldn't believe what the two girls had gone and done. They had gone and gotten married without their parents who supported them and accepted what they meant to each other.

"Way to go," Puck said picking up Santana in a huge hug ignoring Quinn like everyone else did. "Way to get your head out of your ass and get your girl Lopez." he whispered into her ear smirking.

"Shove off Puck," Santana playfully shoved him.

There were congratulations all around as everyone, but Quinn, Rachel and Artie were up hugging the girls. Mike and Tina were a little shocked at first, but quickly got over and were happy for the couple. They couldn't deny the chemistry they had together. No one could deny that they would have ended up married anyway.

"Well my little dancing partner will I ever get to dance with you again now that you're married." Mike joked putting an arm around Brittany's shoulder.

"Hands off Chang she's mine." Santana growled before laughing when he jumped away from Brittany who elbowed her.

"Who would have guessed that Satan of all people would get married first." Kurt said looking over at Mercedes.

"Please she's so whipped by Brittany that that girl would kill for Britt if she asked. So promising to spend the rest of her life with her isn't nearly as big." Mercedes said laughing at the look on Santana's face.

Finn, Blaine and Sam all stood off to the side just smiling at the girls happy for them hoping that one day their relationships would take this next step. They also hoped that they could have relationships like Brittany and Santana, but knew that it was unlikely.

When everyone finally settled down taking their seats Rachel got up staring at the two girls. Who were currently cuddled into each other kissing. She was working up her courage to tell Santana a piece of her mind after all she did scare her half to death even if Brittany had tamed her some.

"Santana I can't believe that you would do this. Don't you know that high school relationships hardly ever last." Rachel stated knowing full well how hypocritical she was sounding.

"As much as I hate to say it Rachel is right. You two might break up after high school when you each go off on your own to different colleges." Quinn said standing up.

Brittany looked at Santana a look in her eyes. It broke Santana's heart to see her wife so upset. So she did what she did best.

"Shut the fuck up the two of you. We are madly in love with each other so we went and got married. It's something we both want to avoid ever being apart. So if you can't support us then please don't say anything." Santana growled pulling Brittany into her giving her a huge sloppy kiss on the lips.

Artie shook his head, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to invoke the rage of Santana or worse Brittany. After all he had seen her handle herself on a motorcycle and it scared him of what she could do. He had to accept the fact that the one woman that he wanted really was in love with Santana and was now married. He wheeled himself out the of the choir room not wanting to see the girls anymore.

"S, B I guess I could get behind you so long as you both know what you're getting into." Quinn whispered sitting down next to them as Mr. Shue finally appeared.

"Thanks Q, but we know exactly what we're getting into." Santana smiled squeezing Brittany's hand and kissing it.

"Yes we do," Brittany whispered leaning into her wife.


End file.
